powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapparatta
The is Basco's special trumpet. The Rapparatta has five slots where Ranger Keys can be inserted. With them, he can summon copies of Rangers by playing it. He can also use the Rapparatta to forcefully take the previous Sentai Teams' Greater Powers. History When Marvelous confronted Basco, Basco shown him Ranger Keys that he did not know of. These Ranger Keys were of the 6th Rangers: TimeFire, DragonRanger, KingRanger, Sky Ninja Shurikenger and DekaBreak. He summoned these with the Rapparatta. When Marvelous rescued his crew from Basco, he used the Rappratta to summon the other ten 6th Rangers to fight them. In the Ginga Forest, Basco summoned the Extra Rangers: DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother, revealing that he had more Ranger Keys after the Gokaigers took his Sixth Ranger Keys. He later used the Rapparatta to take the Greater Power of Gingaman from Hyuuga - the former Black Knight - only to be interrupted by Gokai Red. Basco proceeded to summon a copy of the Black Knight. Targeting the Greater Power of GoGoFive, Basco summoned Extra Heroes: the RinJyuKen Warriors and Zubaan, to aid him. Forcing Matsuri Tatsumi - the former GoPink - to surrender the Greater Power to save her paitent, Basco attempted to take it only to find that the Rapparatta had no effect. It was revealed that what appeared to be Matsuri was actually Ahim in disguise using MagiPink's Maagi Magiiro spell. Assembling his remaining nine puppet Ranger Keys, Basco attacked the Earth Defense Force and took the Greater Power of Changeman from an unnamed male EDF member - presumably a former Changeman - as well as those of Flashman and Maskman. Later, having outmatched the double-cross of Goro Hoshino - the former OhRed - Basco used the Rapparatta to take the Ohrangers' Greater Power much to Goro's shock finding it drain from him as he intended for Momo Maruo - the former OhPink - to give it to the Gokaigers. Basco was stopped short of taking the Greater Power by Marvelous, who arrived refusing to be simply given it rather than take it by force. Using Sally to lure Kenta Date - the former MegaRed - out of Moroboshi High School, Basco attempted to steal the Megarangers' Greater Power from him only to be interrupted by the Defenstorm card technique from Gokai Silver as Gosei Knight before the rest of the Gokaigers caught up with him. Basco later successfully took the Greater Powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. Having defeated and robbed the Gokaigers' of their Ranger Keys after they collected the remaining Greater Powers, Basco used the Rapparatta for the last time to summon copies of the six Gokaigers themselves. What became of the Rapparatta after Basco was ultimately slain by Marvelous remains unknown. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger